vartareenfandomcom-20200215-history
Pruzer
South of the most Eastern edge of Dri’Faran is Pruzer. This city is the heart of the Mordish county of Tasserich and the artistic center of Mordehall. Pruzer sprang forth from a mining town to become what it is. The remnants of the town are still there and nearby there are still many mines of precious metals. The foundries in Pruzer are known to craft the finest jewelry, and the Clocktower by the University is the tallest building in the whole County. Streets in Pruzer are generally paved and where they meet are plazas and statues of remembered dead. Important Locations Neighborhoods -Tower Ward: Located in the North of the city and named for the tallest building in Tasserich, this region includes a small cluster of government buildings, the University of Pruzer, and the Clocktower. Tower Ward is mostly made up of grey stone buildings and cobbled streets lined with tall green trees. There are also several high class inns and restaurants as well as many open squares with statues of the honored dead. The presence of the University also enables several bookstores, botanists selling useful plants, and stores selling ink, paper, and other necessary school supplies. -Coal Quarter: Pruzer was built from a mining town the remnants of which are called the Coal Quarter. This is the largest neighborhood in Pruzer. It contains clusters of wooden housing where miners live. Though the mines beneath Pruzer have long since been cleared, several nearby mines are still active. The people here unearth gold, silver, and gems for the lords of Mordehall. Also in the Quarter is a garrison of the Kaiser’s Soldiers. The Coal Quarter mostly has dirt streets but there are a few old mine shafts that the locals use to get around. It is in the Eastern end of Pruzer. -Habit Ward: One of the most lively parts of all Mordehall is the Habit Ward. The stone buildings here are draped with large swaths of fabric richly colored with Toallan dye. Tailors reside in large shops on wide avenues. Though the capitol is Dorlon, this is where Mordish fashion is determined. The Habit Ward has a higher cost of living than the Coal Quarter. In addition to the many clothing stores, there are expensive restaurants, large homes, and Manor Loriana. -Silver Foundries: In the south of Pruzer are the foundries. Though the line between the Coal Quarter and the Silver Foundries is blurred, but the foundries are much more highly regarded. These are what turned Pruzer from a mining town to a thriving city. The smiths here are the most talented in the world working with precious metals. People travel from all over the world to buy jewelry from the Foundries. Many of the craftsmen and jewelers are members of the Order of Earthen Smiths. In the center of the neighborhood is the Cathedral of a Thousand Ornaments. Places -The University of Pruzer is the cultural center of Tower Ward. It is a campus of fourteen buildings and several parks. The largest of the buildings is the marble College of Arts. Indeed the University is considered the top art school in the whole Principality. At any given time the university has over a thousand students. The largest library in Tasserich is part of the university. But only students, staff, representatives of the Count, and representatives of the Viceroy may use it. -Manor Loriana is the home of the Count and the Count’s family. It is a sprawling but short building of blue bricks. Surrounding the manor is a wall of similarly colored stone. But the gate to the Manor is the most impressive part. It is an intricate weaving of gold bearing the two mountain symbol of the County. Inside the walls and before the manor are beautiful flower gardens. -The Clocktower is the tallest building in the North of Mordehall. At over three hundred feet the black spire can be seen in most parts of the city and it’s many bells ring even over the walls. On the Southern face of the tower is a silver clock twenty feet in diameter with hands of black iron. The tower itself is part of the capitol building where the Viceroy lives. Iron spikes cover the outside of the walls and great windows of stained glass give light to the halls of the Kaiser’s representative. Inside the assembly room has great wooden amphitheatre seating where people are welcomed to come hear the Viceroy speak. -The Cathedral of a Thousand Ornaments is in center of Silver Foundries. Two stone towers are in the front. Each tower holds a stained glass window dozens of feet tall. The left is of the first Kaiser of Mordehall, the right is of the god Ghuramor. One enters by a short hallway protruding from the facade. In front of the door are two pillars of solid emerald. The Cathedral was built by the Order of Earthen Smiths and can fit over a thousand people. It is from the great chamber that this temple gets its name. Hanging from the roof are countless metal ornaments that have been gifted to the church since its creation. It is from here that on the first of the month of Mortus the Procession of Peace leaves for Port Thresthelm. -Between the Silver Foundries, Coal Quarter, and Habit Ward is the largest square in Pruzer. It is called Central Plaza. The white stone bricks on the ground are laid in a circular pattern around a central fountain. Some of the bricks have been replaced with plaques with the name of a dead person and a few sentences detailing their deeds in life. It costs a hefty sum to buy a plaque in the Central Plaza. Most of the honored dead are great poets or artists of Mordehall. The fountain itself is made of fifteen foot statues of the six mortal gods in silver and gold. The plaza is lined with bookstores, cafes, and tailors. People sit in the plaza to draw and to write poems. It is considered good luck to write your wishes in a poem and throw it in the waters of the fountain at the feat of Yaerrin. -East Pruzer Numbers College is a Mordish institute that lays outside the city. It is one of the places J’Kar pretended to have studied at. Notable Events -In AeP 440, Tlaloc came to Pruzer and studied geography under Professor Caius. He was only here for a few months before he left for Carufell. -The Procession of Peace is an annual march from Pruzer to Port Thresthelm every month of Mortus. It is done to celebrate making through the month of Nezus and to commemorate all the years achievements. Thousands participate in the festival and the march takes nearly the whole month. The events of the march include plays, communal meals, songs, and readings of scripture. People -Professor Caius was the mentor of Tlaloc. He was a scholar of geography at the University of Pruzer. Mordish Birding Society Many operatives of the Mordish Birding Society lived in or near Pruzer. In AeP 446 the city was the center of the dawning rebellion. -Emilio Kent was Spymaster of the Count of Tasserich. -Janie Keriasmoved near the city after her trip to the Southern Isles. She brought Sylvie and Genna with her. The three were working to recreate a human enchantment ritual. -Henrus Kline used to teach incantry and anthropology at the University of Pruzer -Kingfisher was the name of the operative J’Kar Burin and Daxian Byrne were supposed to report to after their trip through the Viridian Bog. Category:Locations Category:Principality of Mordehall